Slay This
by phalon
Summary: u have to read it.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ANGEL are property of Joss Whedon.

This is a tale of slayers of an alternate universe. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. In this tale, Buffy is evil and Faith is learning new ways. Along with the first good slayer, Gabriella. When Angel was cursed with a soul, so was everyone he sired. Except, the ones that the sired have no soul, for example, Spike has no soul.

Angel: Can't hide from the curse... Fights to save lost souls. Founded Angel Investigations.

Buffy: Most dangerous slayer in the history of the watchers. Wants to kill anyone who gets in her way.

Cordelia: Has visions, helps Angel fight the forces of evil.

Doyle: Half Bracken demon, half-human; Cordlia's fiancée.

Faith: Struggling slayer; She fights her own inner demons.

Gabriella: New slayer; Tries to do the impossible.

Giles: Ex-Watcher; Wants to rid the world of corrupted slayers such as Buffy.

Oz: Werewolf; Works for Buffy.

??????????????????????

Riley: Commando; Wants to rid the world of slayers except for the Gabriella.

??????????????????????

"I've been a lot of things but one thing I've never been is a killer." Gabriella wrote in her journal at Initiative. "I was brought to the Initiative when I was 13-years-old and now four years later, I fight as a slayer. Slayer…" The words echoed in Gabriella's journal. "Slayer, a word that been corrupted in Buffy Summers image. My mentor Faith has taught me that innocents are important to the world. Faith spent her first year and a half as evil, but now teaches to protect."

Riley knocked on the wall next to her. "What are you doing Austin?" Riley said in full Initiative Suit. Next to him was a human Adam.

"Writing before she leaves," Adam said.

"You're looking good today," Gabriella remarked at Adam.

"Lucky you stopped Dr. Lindsey," Adam said.

Gabriella started packing her stuff. Then the alert started. Gabriella was in uniform and went with Riley and Adam. There General Regruff was with entire group.

"Good to join us Lt. Austin," The general said. Gabriella nodded. "Hostile 16 (Spike) has removed the chip from his head and has joined forces with Summers. They will wreak havoc unless they are both caught and brought back."

Everyone broke out the weapons.

"So you're staying for a little action before you retire," Riley said.

"Action is my life Finn, when I retire, I'll do what a good little slayer is supposed to do, kick butt." Tearah said.

"You have to admire Gabriella, why didn't you ever ask her out?" Adam asked.

"Soldiers don't ask each other out," Riley said.

Otherwise, Buffy and Spike were arguing.

"Capturing Faith won't make the Initiative happy, they're out for blood." Spike said.

"Are catching a soul Spike?" Buffy asked cruelly.

"I like Gabriella so much better, I'm sure she'd be good in bed too." Spike said as Buffy smacked him across the face. "Jealous?"

"That little bitch has denied me of everything. First, unleashing Angelus upon the world. Then unleashing the Master, and finally making Adam the ultimate being."

"You are so boring now," Spike said taking out his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"I have this little chip in my head and I think if I join with the little red head, I'll remain out of dust's way." Spike said.

The soldiers were going strait for Buffy and spread out. Then Spike came from behind Gabriella.

"Hello red," Spike said.

"Spike, what do you want?" Gabriella said.

"I haven't had the chip removed if that's what you're thinking." Spike said.

"That hadn't crossed my mind. What is it?" Gabriella said.

"I'm the guy who can lead you to slayer girl," Spike said.

"Which one?" Gabriella asked lowering the stake.

"Buffy has Faith, it's a two for one." Spike said. "Last I heard, she was being tortured to death."

"Let me guess… Your old hideout is the place she's at." Gabriella said.

"Yeah well… I guess I'm predictable now red." Spike said.

Gabriella put the stake out of visible range. "Not enough to stake. Get out of here before my friends decide to play Stake William the Bloody." Gabriella told Spike.

Spike fled from the area and Oz was watching. Oz went where Buffy was.

Buffy was in the middle of a torturing session. Faith was screaming in agony.

"Guess what I saw?" Oz asked Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked shoving a dull blade into Faith.

"Spike and Gabriella being nice to each other." Oz said revealing wolf-like features.

"That back-stabbing weasel. Well I'll have to find something painful for him." Buffy said pulling the dull blade out of Faith.

"Finn," Gabriella said into her microphone.

"Over, what did you find?" Riley asked. 

"Buffy is at the crypt on Main Street. I'll meet you there." Gabriella said.

"I hear you loud and clear." Riley told her.

Gabriella made her move in stealth two blocks down to the crypt. Her mind began to race as she thought about the trouble in her life due to Buffy. Buffy had corrupted a lot of people and made a line right between her and the Initiative. 

Riley and Adam met her at the crypt with fully automated weapons. They went in and saw Buffy and Oz torturing Faith. The three went in on the attack.

"So the Initiative's little soldiers think they can stop me." Buffy said.

"Think?" Gabriella said. "Stop with the small words… You're starting to bore me."

"What about a little wager?" Riley asked.

"What sort of wager?" Buffy asked.

"You against Gabriella… If she wins we get Faith and both you and Oz go quietly with us. If you win, you can kill us." Riley said.

"Good idea," Buffy said.

"What do you think you're doing Riley?" Gabriella whispered to him.

"I had to think of something." Riley said. "You called me by my first name."

"Well yeah," Gabriella said.

"If she kills you, we'll kill her." Adam told her.

"Alright," Gabriella said. She took off her jacket to reveal a black tank top. 

Gabriella and Buffy fought. Buffy fought strong and hard and Gabriella was able to take it. Then Gabriella's strength increased and started beating the crap out of Buffy. Then Buffy fell to the floor bleeding from the mouth and nose. Adam grabbed out chains and threw them on Buffy. Riley chained up Oz. 

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked Faith.

"I'll be fine." Faith said.

Later that night, Gabriella was packing her stuff up again. 

"So where are you staying?" Riley asked standing in the door way in civilian clothes.

"My apartment, I have that teaching degree, I'm going to try to teach." Gabriella said.

"Which subject?" Riley asked.

"Psychology," Gabriella answered. "I'm supposed to start tomorrow."

"You could stay with the Initiative. You have friends here." Riley said.

"Yeah but I've never really had anyone as a friend except for you guys. No offense." Gabriella said.

"None taken," Riley said walking with Gabriella. "Why don't we go celebrate your new-found freedom."

"O.k., I could use a little of fun since getting into a fight you got me into." Gabriella said.

Riley smiled.

End Of cHapTer One… LeaVinG


End file.
